Rose (Street Fighter)
Rose (ローズ Rōzu) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter Alpha. She is an Italian fortune teller who wields a mysterious form of energy known as Soul Power. Backstory Rose (ローズ Rōzu?) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter Alpha. She is an Italian fortune teller who wields a mysterious form of energy known as Soul Power. Personality Rose is a serene, respectful, intelligent, and independent woman who muses quite a lot on destiny and fate. Wise and sophisticated, she is not prone to anger easily, and has a very calm demeanor, even in battle. She states that power is nothing without skill and that she must continue on her path, even if it means to give up her life for the greater good. Rose seems to fancy herself a teacher of sorts, many of her win quotes and mid-round quotes, like "Today's lesson is over", seem to imply this. In the Street Fighter V timeline, this has been achieved to a degree by taking in Menat as an apprentice. Relationships Apart from her apprentices, there are few known people Rose is related with. The only enemies she has are M. Bison and Akuma. Ryu Rose cares deeply for Ryu due to his inner conflict with the Satsui no Hado and the people who desire that power, such as Bison. One can also note that Ryu and Rose share a deep friendship since in Street Fighter IV,'' Ryu stated that he does not want to hurt her. She often tries to help him overcome the Satsui no Hado and warns him of the people who would stop at nothing to get this power. Even though she is aware that she cannot protect Ryu from Bison or Akuma, she would guide and help him defeat Bison. Guy Guy is a friend who respects Rose for wanting to put an end to Bison's evil on the innocent. Due to their views on what they think is right, they will often argue but, ultimately, help one another. M. Bison Rose has a strong hatred for Bison due to his immoral actions. With his Psycho Power being the dark side of Soul Power, she seeks to stop him. Menat Rose hired her as an apprentice to spy on Shadaloo. Menat has great respect for Rose, who she always refers to as "Master". It should be noted that in Menat's story mode, Rose didn't physically appear. She only was shown through a drawn silhouette or shadow (the latter of which was also used for Hugo in Poison's story mode). Rose didn't have any dialog but had Menat imitate her ''SFIV era voice. Maggio Maggio searched for Rose during the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3 to seek help with finding his sister. Rose apparently trusts Maggio enough to make him an apprentice. Gallery Rin and Rose.png|"Rin Tohsaka and Rose" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychics Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire